According to recent developments in information, communication, and semi-conductor technologies, the supply and usage of electronic devices are rapidly increasing. The electronic devices have become necessities for modern people, and various functions desired by users are being provided. For example, the electronic devices provide various functions such as a communication function, image photographing or video recording function, broadcast reception function, internet connection function, and map service function.
In the meantime, the electronic devices provide a drawing function. The drawing function includes various graphic effect functions such as a color painting, brightness control, and gradation control. For example, a user may apply graphic effects of filling a closed loop or an inner part of a figure with a specific color, and controls of brightness and gradation.